Isn't it ironic?
by Ortoyoga
Summary: A major twist in Caitlin's life! She is in love and she doesn't want to be. Who's that guy and how will it end? Suitable for 6teens and older.
1. Not possible

**Isn't it ironic?**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of 6teen characters_

_**Side notes:** Story below follows the plot from **"The back of the store"** , my previous fic, it's not needed to know exactly what happened, but it's recommended to read it, You could catch some more details. It's here, on _

_**Warning: **Content of this fic may not be appropriate for anyone under 16 or even 17. Some mature language and sexual allusions included. But that's normal for 6teeners, at least in my country._

_

* * *

_

**1. Not possible**

-Here's your lemonade... –Caitlin had her first client that day. More important, that client was a really handsome guy. The trendy, well dressed jock type Caitlin always liked.

-Well thank you, I'm really thirsty this morning. –He smiled at her. –By the way, my name is Stanley. You don't mind telling yours?

-It's Caitlin.

-Beautiful name, I must say... –He said and was waiting for response. It was obvious he was going to hit on her.

-Oh, thanks. –Caitlin said in unconcerned voice, got a girl magazine from under the counter and started reading it.

-Hmmmmm... Caitlin, maybe you could tell me when you close the Lemon? –His allusion was so clear that even Jude could understand it if he was there.

-About 4 pm... –She still wasn't paying much attention to him.

-Hmmm... Do you have some plans after that? I mean... Would you consider going out with me to the cinema or something? –He smiled again and any girl, maybe except Nikki, would go for that type of smile.

-No, sorry, I'm not available today. –She didn't look him into eyes, she was just reading the magazine with bored face expression.

-Oh, sorry to bother you... But maybe some other time? – Stanley asked that question with small hope in his voice.

-I don't know. I don't think so...

-Well, not a problem. Thanks for the drink. –He said sadly and turned around.

Nikki, who was sitting in the usual spot near the Lemon, by the table, was astonished. It was the first time Caitlin really surprised her. She was silent through the conversation, but her jaw on the floor was explaining everything.

-Cait, could you pinch me? I think that's a dream.

Caitlin was still reading, or rather looking through the magazine without paying attention to her surroundings, including Nikki just 2 meters away.

-Cait? CAITLIN! –Nikki shouted to somehow wake up Lemon Girl from her daydreaming.

-Huh... Oh, Hi Nikki, I didn't see you sitting here.

-I'm sitting here for a half an hour. And I can't believe what I just saw on my own eyes.

-And that is?... –Cait didn't really have a clue or was a good actress.

-Hmmmmm... Let's think... You, in the ridiculously looking lemon hat. A nice guy, not my type, but yours definitely. He talks to you, and you know that's odd because of that lemon on your head. He hits on you even, try to ask you out. Normally, you would be just be blossoming and cheerful and do something stupid like pouring a lemonade on him, but, here comes the best part... –There was a long pause in Nikki's monologue- YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT GUY! You, of all girls in a world! What the heck is going on Cait? I hate to admit it, but I'm worried about you, lemon-head!

Cait face expression was showing shock and confusion. Then her mascara flown on her cheeks when she started to cry. Nikki was used to see Caitlin cry out of nothing sometimes.

-Wa... Wait, Lemon-head isn't such a big abuse... –Nikki lost her sarcasm temper, worrying that she caused those tears. –Hey, Cait, I didn't mean that... Awww, you're such a softie, stop crying... –She stood up and hugged Caitlin.

-That's (sob) not your fault Nikki (sob)... I've just realized (sob) how stupid I am (sob)... –Caitlin had hard time saying even one sentence, her tears were flowing.

-Heeeey, You know that you're not stupid... I can't believe you turned me into such a care bear... –Nikki's "good-friend" mode was turned on.

-I can't belive it either. –Jonesy appeared in the middle of conversation with a smile on his face. –Hi my beautiful, hi Cait. What happened?

He kissed Nikki in her cheek as he approached the girls and was eager to know what happened.

-You're not gonna believe it anyway... –Nikki said, while Caitlin was spreading her mascara all over Nikki's white top.

-I'm all ears. –Jonesy sat comfortably on the Big Squeeze's counter.

-So, to make things short... I think Cait is in love. –Nikki straightened all out. She saw Caitlin like that before many times, not thinking about anything but a one guy... But she never called herself stupid because of falling in love. That was serious...

...Especially when Cait said:

-I CANNOT BE IN LOVE, YOU HEAR! –She freaked out. –Don't talk about me like I'm not here!

-Oh, and why is that? You are in love about six times a month. –Nikki returned to her normal "bad" self, as Caitlin stopped hugging her. –And how I'm gonna clean that whole mascara? –She added when she saw her top in black smudges.

-Wait wait wait, girls, no need to argue! –Jonesy hated to participate in girl quarrels. He always got hurt when he tried not to take any side of conflict. –Nik, calm down and let Caitlin speak for herself.

-Did I tell you that I hate when you sound reasonable? –Nikki looked at Jonesy raising a brow.

-Yeah, actually you did... yesterday.

They both smiled and blushed when the vision of what happened after Nikki said the same sentence appeared in their heads.

-Ok, Cait, stop crying and freaking, just tell us what is bothering you. –Nikki returned to the main topic.

-You see... –Caitlin said in a sad voice- I can't be in love with THAT guy...

* * *

_Yup, that's the part one. Hope you liked it, next part will be here soon. Stay tuned :)_


	2. The stunt

_Here's the second part._

_

* * *

_

**The stunt**

Caitlin stopped crying, but she was still sobbing.

-All right babe, start from the beginning. –Jonesy was really interested in whole this "New Guy" problem.

-I... guys, remember how I hated the fact, that you two are seeing each other?

-Yeah, but it's over, isn't it? Whole gang accepted that we're together. –Nikki didn't seem to understand what whole previous conflict about her and Jonesy dating has to do with Caitlin's situation.

-Remember why I couldn't stand you as a couple?

-There was some babbling from you and Jen about "Friends cannot date friends", blah blah blah jipety jipety whatever. What's the point? –Nikki still couldn't make Caitlin spit it out straight.

-You seeeee... I... –Cait hesitated for a moment.

And a second after that Wyatt showed up.

-Hi there sweetheart lovers. What's up with Caitlin? –He saw her mascara smeared over her cheeks. -And what's with that top Nik? –He added when he saw that Nikki's always white tank top was now more like in zebra stripes.

-Jeeeeez, how can we take out that info out of her if someone is interrupting? –Nikki's irritation peaked. –Don't ask, just listen for a minute Wyatt, she almost confessed.

-About what? –Wyatt was really confused, he almost spilled his cappuccino.

-I said- DON'T ASK! –Nikki lokked at him with her famous "drop dead" eye and turned to Caitlin: -Spit it out already Cait! It can't be THAT serious!

-Oh yes, it is... –Caitlin tried to hide her head in her shoulders.

-Nik, if she doesn't want to, let her be. When she's ready, she'll tell. –Jonesy interrupted the interrogation.

-Since when you turned to be such a... a... oh forget it, I'm so angry, I'm even out of jokes now! Listen Cait, next time when you want to make us all freak out, don't do that. When you're ready to tell us, do so. I'm out for work. –Nikki turned her back and quickly gone to Khaki Barn.

-Wait up Nik, I'm going with you –Jonesy, with some difficulty, managed to catch her up.

-Don't you have to go to the Bargain Booty?

-Nah, they fired me when they found out I gave 100 discount for Caitlin.

-Aaaaaw, and I thought that such a nice place could be useful today... Especially that table in the back...–She smiled, and so did Jonesy.

-Say, what about a nice, warm changing room in Khaki? We could... spend some time there alone. –He raised his brow when he said that.

-Well well well, mister Garcia, You really surprise me sometimes. Meet me in the Clone Factory at 6pm, I'm closing the store today...

-Sure thing beautiful, see you then. –He kissed her on the lips for goodbye. –I'll try to convince Caitlin to say something more.

-You tell me everything you get from her. Or else... there's no reward for you.

They exchanged the smiles and Jonesy headed out to the Big Squeeze to see how's Caitlin doing.

But on his way he met Jude skating near the escalator, as always.

-Heeeeelooo there Duuuude! You're just in time to see my newest trick! –A small crowd was already observing Jude warming up for a stunt on the escalator. Whole this years skating in the Mall he gained some reputation and bystanders always knew, that if there was a crazy blonde guy on a skateboard, there would be some fun. And probably injuries.

-Wow, Jude, are you sure you want to do this? Remember the last time when you tried to tame those stairs? –Jonesy was used to Jude's ridiculous ideas, but every next trick involving the moving stairs meant a serious danger to skater and all around him.

-No problemo dude, I've trained that trick in my yard and I called it "the Double Hot Dog flip with a slide"!

-Errrr... Jude, how did you train an escalator stunt without having one in your yard? –Jonesy looked at his friend with a huge disbelief.

-Heeey dude, it's all work of imagination! And now... –He turned to crowd gathered around –Brace yourselves to see the most unbelievable thing you've ever seen! Tara ra ram! –He shouted and managed to do the slide on the escalator seconds before Ron the rent-a-cop appeared to stop him.

-Stop, you maggot! You're not going to escape this time! –Ron started chasing Jude, who was gaining speed.

-Woooooow, that is way faster I've planeeeeeeeeeeeed! –Jude realized he's not going to break in time with that speed.

-Jude, break, break! Jump off the board! Bail out!–Jonesy shouted, but his voice was lost in the loud crowd.

* * *

_Don't worry, he won't kill himself, I'm not so cruel :) But you have to wait to see what will happen. And I promise, Caitlin's secret will be revealed._


	3. The watch

**The watch**

_All right, part three. Now there will be some major plot twists, so beware :) It's really recommended to red **"The back of the store" **to get some details._

_

* * *

_

**It's like rain**

**On your wedding day**

**It's a free ride**

**When you've already paid**

**It's a good advice**

**That you just didn't take**

**But who would've know**

**It figures...**

Chorus ended and Caitlin set her mp3 player on repeat. She was listening to this song for a half an hour now and it still wasn't helping much. All her friends were at work, and last to vanish was Wyatt, who didn't want to ask Caitlin what's her problem as it was a touchy subject and he was afraid of injuries.

"What the hell is going on with me? How? Why? Why him? I like him, but... but such feelings?" -She thought to herself while the song began. For a fourteenth time.

----

Meanwhile, Jonesy was standing in the crowd which surrounded Jude. The stunt didn't go as planned, and his friend was down on the floor, unconscious.

-Make way, return to your own business, there's nothing to see here! –Ron the rent-a-cop kneeled and checked Jude's pulse.

-Ha, you're alive you maggot! As soon as you wake up, you're MINE! –He said with a pure fire in his eyes.

Most people returned to their jobs and shopping choirs, there was only Jonesy, Jude and Ron left on the scene.

-And you? What are you doing here, punk? –Ron spotted Jonesy standing behind him.

-This guy here's my friend, I need to know if he's really all right! –Jonesy was prepared to start a verbal fight with Ron, just to make sure his friend won't be charged for anything.

-You want to join your friend? He'll be on his feet in a minute and you can come with him to my own small jail. It's already prepared. –Ron looked at Jonesy with the evil gaze.

-I... I...errrr... Oh, damn it! –Jonesy acted spontaneously, grabbed Jude's hand and started to run as fast as a guy with unconscious friend on his back can.

-Stop! Stop, you don't stand a chance maggot! –Ron was surprised but quickly analyzed the situation and the chase began again.

-Jude, wake up? Wake up dude! Oh shit, he's gaining on us! –Jonesy turned his head to see Ron just a few meters away. Who would have thought that this old cop can run so fast? It appears that Vietnam really hardened this guy.

Jonesy ran through the mall and spotted the Big Squeeze on his way.

"That might be the good place!" –Jonesy thought and speeded up. He jumped through the counter and fell on Caitlin. Jude's body was on the top.

-Ouch! Jonesy, what the hell is... –Caitlin was upset and nearly couldn't speak because of two guys on her.

-Shhh, close the Lemon, quick! Ron's comin!–Jonesy whispered and Caitlin, without further questions shut the Lemon with one push of the button. After two minutes, Jonesy dared to look around, to check if Ron is still near.

-Ok, coast is clear, we're safe.

Caitlin reopened the Big Squeeze and just saw, that Jude wasn't moving.

-OHMYGOD, what happened? Jude? JUDE! –She cuddled his head into her arms and panicked.

-Shhh, he's ok, that's why we were running. He lost consciousness while skating down the escalator and Ron wanted to arrest him, so I grabbed him and managed to escape, thanks to your Lemon babe. –Jonesy explained whole situation.

-Oh my... Is he really ok? Tell me that nothing happened to him! –Jonesy could see tears in Caitlin's eyes.

-Yup, he's only numb, nothing else. He'll be with us again in couple of minutes, just give his body some time to start the engine. Stay here with him, I'm going to get Jen, she knows the drill with injured and unconscious people. –Jonesy looked around again to be sure Ron is not near and headed to Penalty Box.

As he was near Jen's job, he just felt that he's holding something in his hand.

-Hmmm, what's that?

He saw a nice sport watch on his palm. He didn't even realize that he was holding it till the whole stress flew out of him.

"How... ah, I had to take it off Jude's wrist when I grabbed him and started to run. " -He thought but a second later he realized something else. "That's funny. I could swear I saw it somewhere before... Ah, I'll give it back to Jude when I'll return."

---

Caitlin was kneeling and holding Jude.

-Hey, wake up. Jude... Juuuude... –She was whispering into his ear. Then he opened his eyes and Cait jumped surprised.

-Oh, hi Cait... Am I dead? Ow, my head... –He still wasn't fully able to recognize the surroundings.

-Oh, thank god, you're awake! –She hugged him strongly.

-Wow, it soft and comfortable here... –He closed his eyes to relax a bit but blushed a second later and jumped as he realized that his head was cuddled between Caitlin's breasts.

-Oh... sorry 'bout that dudette... I didn't mean that... –He was scratching the back of his head with embarrassment written all over his face.

She blushed too and looked down at the floor.

-Not a problem Jude, as long as you're not hurt I don't mind it at all...

There was an awkward moment of silence, a really long one, and they both tried not to look at each other. Then Caitlin finally decided to speak.

-Listen, Jude, I've got to tell you something... I...

Jude tried to listen very carefully, and that was really hard. Not only because of a big headache, but also because it was Jude we're talking about, he wasn't good at listening to anybody.

-Jude, that's really hard to say but... We're friends, right?

-Well, yeah, we are. Good ones. –Jude still wasn't able to get the point of Caitlin's speech. And she still didn't know which words to choose.

-That's true. And you know... As I like you and you like me... And we're good friends...

-Errrr... we know that already Cait... –Jude was really confused.

-Jude, if I told you... If I told you that for me it's something more like friendship... that this watch I gave you yesterday means something more...

-Wooooow, hold on a minute dudette... Whatcha sayin? Ow, my head...–Jude's jaw landed on the floor and he passed out, probably because of the shock.

-Jude? JUUUUDE! Oh dammit! Wake up! Wake up! –She tried to make Jude regain his consciousness but he was apparently numb again.

"WhatshouldIdo, whatshouldIdo? Think Cait, think!" –Caitlin panicked. She tried to splash a glass of water on his face. Didn't help. She delicately slapped him and started to shake him. That didn't help to.

"Maybe... no... that would be..." She thought but then at Jude's pale face and decided to do it. She put her lips on his and blew a bit of air to his mouth.

-Well well well, what do we have here? –She heard a man's voice from behind. She turned and saw smiling Jonesy and Jen, who looked really angry.

-And what you two think you're doing? –Jen asked clenching her teeth.

-That's not what it looks like! –Caitlin said with a big blush on her cheeks.

* * *

_So, that's it for now. Why the hell Cait fallen for Jude? What happened? Check up the next update to discover it._


	4. Why him?

**Why him?**

_All righty then, next chapter. Sorry if I not respond to all your comments, I'm just very busy and don't have time. But thanks for all reviews, I really appreciate them._

_ This one is a bit short, but a lack of time caused it. Hope you enjoy it anyway._

_

* * *

_

The situation was absolute classic of romantic comedy misunderstandings. Caitlin giving mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to Jude, Jonesy and Jen wrong interpretation... Well, not fully wrong, all in all Caitlin had some feelings for Jude, but the gang didn't know that yet. Except Jude, but he was not a part of the conversation because of his unconscious state.

-If it's not what it looks like, then what is going on here, eh? –Jen asked with her brow raised.

-Errrr... Jude lost consciousness, so I've tried to make him get up... –Caitlin said, still blushing.

-And you thought it will help? You don't have any skill in first aid Cait! –Jen, because of her interests, was good at whole stuff which included injuries, pain and passing out.

-Hey, it worked for Cinderella, right? –Jonesy added something with his typical smile.

-Oh shut up Jonesy, this is serious! –Jen turned to her "bossy know it all" mode. –You know that you could really hurt him, not help him? –She turned to Caitlin.

-I... I... –Cait didn't know how to answer, but she was saved by Jude, who woke up.

-Wow, that was... that felt nice. What was that anyway? –Jude didn't realized what happened clearly.

-Ekhem... Oh, nothing Jude, really, NOTHING. –The last word was accented by Caitlin.

-If every "nothing" felt so nice, it would be beautiful world, dontcha think? –Jude closed his eyes and put his head on Caitlin's knees. He wasn't thinking straight yet, if he was, he would momentarily jump up and apologize for that. But for the moment, he was happy and didn't pay any attention to anything.

-All right, enough with those cuties and kissing, Jude, stand up, NOW!- Jen was really pissed.

-Huh? What kissing? Who kissed who? –Jude stood up, but still wasn't aware of what happened only a minute ago.

-It was merely a life saving! –Caitlin protested.

-So, you mean I... errrr... you, me, floor... –Jude was scratching his head trying to understand whole situation. It was clearly to much for him so he jumped on his skateboard and said: -Sorry dudes and dutdettes, love to stay with ya for a while, but...eerrrrr... Gotta go! See ya later! –He disappeared in a second.

-Well, that was wise of him.- Jonesy added and then said –All right, you two girls have some things to discuss, I'll be going to Khaki.

-Don't you have some work to do?- Jen asked.

-Naaaah, I was fired this morning, remember? Ok, you work this all out by yourselves and I'm out of here, this whole situation needs pure girl-to-girl talk. See ya! –Jonesy quickly ran to Khaki Barn, so Jen and Caitlin could be alone.

After a few moments of staring at each other, Jen was first to break the silence.

-Ok Caitlin, now tell me: why him?

* * *

_I hope another part will be a bit longer and will show up sooner. Stay tuned and R&R._  



	5. Some time ago

_Ok guys, I know it was a loooong break, but those midterms gave me real hell. Sorry for not writing so long, and thanks for all the reviews and advices, I really appreciate it. I hope You'll enjoy this chapter._

_

* * *

_

**Some time ago...**

"Why him?" Caitlin tried to answer Jen's question, but she couldn't find the words. She really didn't know if she can answer herself, what she saw in Jude. Then a small clip show started in her head, as she tried to remember all the good times with this sweet guy...

First, the last Christmas. Jude was so kind and bought her this cute pink Someone-Loves-Me sweater. Then, the famous fake date with Jen, when Jude gave Caitlin the most amazing massage she ever received, and later on she hugged him after the Penalty Box party, where he drank to much energizers. What's more, Jude always tried to make her laugh when the atmosphere near the Lemon was getting dull and boring. And let her give a try on his skateboard last week, which is not an ordinary thing to do. Oh, and he hugged her yesterday when she bought him that sports watch. Every time she was near Jude, she felt comfort, and, despite his irresponsible nature, she felt kinda safe around him. But it was just last week she realized that she had a major crush on him.

"Scientists call that thing chemistry..." She thought, but now she had to choose some good words to describe whole this crush to Jen. And judging by the cold stare Jen gave her, it could be really difficult.

"Sooooooo... Can I get the answer Cait? Or did you turned into stone or something?" Jen put her hands on her hips and demanded a quick answer.

"Well... Jen, It's really not easy to say, but... I think it's just some kind of magnetism, I can't really work out it either. I just felt something and that's all..." Cait said with her eyes staring at the floor.

"But he's not even your type Cait? He's not like the Albatros&Finch type, nor the handsome hockey or football jock..." Jen almost shouted at her.

"Hey, he's handsome, admit it, he's so adorable when he smiles..." Caitlin made the dreamy eyes, she forgot the discussion thinking of Jude's smile.

"Yeah, right. But still, he's not the kind of guy you would like to go out, and, what's more- HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND CAITLIN! F-R-I-E-N-D!" Jen spelled the last word, letter by letter, to accent it.

"Oh, so what, miss Proper? What about Jonesy and Nikki? They were friends for more than 10 years before they've started to date! You're not telling me we will go back to this stupid thing with friend not dating friend? I thought we are through this!" Cait didn't want to shout, but she did. She knew, that it will start a war.

"Well, for your information, Lemonhead, I still don't like the fact that Jonesy and Nikki are together, they might break up- again, and there will be a lot of tension- again, and I don't want to take sides- again, and..."

"You finished" Caitlin didn't let Jen continue her rant.

"No, I'm not, that's not okay with me, it's really annoying, we are friends for christ sake, are you all going nuts with this dating? Should I start dating Wyatt to make whole this situation even more awkward?"

"Hey, do with Wyatt what?" Wyatt appeared as usual after his job, in company of large cappuccino in his hand.

"Errrrr... nothing, just don't ask" Jen said with a fake smile on her face.

"That's second time I hear the 'don't ask' sentence. Jeeeeeez, are you arguing about this stupid friendship-dating thing again?" He sipped some foam from his cup and continued "I thought the Wong-Garcia thing is out of any questions"

"It's not about the happy couple in Khaki this time" Jen looked at Caitlin, as the Lemon girl tried to look as innocent as possible, not giving Wyatt any hints about her crush.

"Wooooow there, slow down. Are you telling me, that there is another loooooove groove raising in our group? I hope it doesn't involve me in any way." He continued to drink his coffee, waiting for a response. He didn't want to admit it, but he was curious about that new affair. "So, who's gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on" Caitlin spoke "I think Jen is jealous about Jude... that's how I see it"

"Saaaaay what?" Jen snapped, but blushed in the same time.

---

Meanwhile, at the Khaki barn, Jonesy and Nikki were having a great make out time in one of the changing rooms.

"Are you 100 percent sure no one will interrupt us in here?" Jonesy asked Nikki as they were kissing passionately, hidden from the eyes of the whole mall.

"Hey, it's closing time, who would..." Nikki wanted to assure him, but in the same moment Kirsten, one of the Clones, was heard behind the door of the changing room.

"Heeeeey, Nikki! Niiiiikkiiiiii! Where did that lazy hag go?"

"Try in the changing rooms, she used to be hiding there sometimes" –Kristen, the other Clone joined the search for Nikki.

"Oh shit, I... we gotta hide!" Jonesy panicked.

"Shhh... Just stay silent, I'll deal with those damn Barbie girls, for that 'lazy hag' part Kirsten asks for an uppercut. Wait here, I'll be back in a minute... and try to stay hot, okay?" They both smiled and Jonesy thought about change in Nikki's behavior, from anti-perverted girl to a bigger perv than him.

Nikki went out of the changing room, quickly closing the door to hide Jonesy's presence and started a small war with the Clones.

"How did you call me, you blonde fashion freak?" Nikki shouted with her fists clenched.

"I... I... I said that loudly? Oooops, it's so late, I've gotta go" Kirsten knew she don't stand a chance against Nikki, either in spoken or physical 'discussion', so she withdrew to the Khaki Barn door.

"You better go, or I tell everyone that you don't fit in a size five jeans anymore... ooops, did I said that loudly?" Nikki smiled evilly and Kirsten disappeared faster than anyone could imagine.

"And you? Why are you still here? I'm closing today, so get lost, I'll take care of the store. Out, out, out" Nikki pushed Kristen out of Khaki, closed the door, put the security curtains down, and to make atmosphere more romantic, turned off the light, leaving only one small lamp glowing above the changing rooms.

"So, we've got whole store for us, eh?" Jonesy asked as Nikki entered.

"Well, yeah, and we can do anything till 8pm... I must show up home sometimes, you know..."

"Ha, plenty of time, it's 6... So, Where were we?" Jonesy's smile, as always, melted Nikki.

"Hmmm... You were about to take off my top, am I right?"

"So, why are you still wearing it?" They stepped closer to each other, kissed deeply and continued what they've started...

* * *

_Allright, that's it for now, next chapter will be REALLY fluffy in the Nikki-Jonesy part and some more things will be added to the Cait-Jude affair. Stay tuned._  



	6. Test of feelings

_Jeeez, that was a long break, wasn't it? Yeah, I know some of you waited to long and lost all hope, but here it is- 6th chapter of "ironic". I hope You'll like reading it as much as I liked writing it after such a long break. Thanks for all the reviews!_

_

* * *

_

**Test of feelings**

Wyatt was looking at girls with his one brow raised, waiting for even a slight hint of what's going on. Whole this relationship-friendship things were always making him feel strange. But that could be understandable, friends from childhood becoming something more, kissing in front of the gang and so on sometimes caused awkward moments.

"Riiiiight, someone say something, because even that extra large coffee won't keep me alive if that silence is going to last any longer"- He really wanted to know, what's going on.

"Heh heh heh, there's nothing to talk about, realllllyyyyyyyy" -Caitlin was blushing strongly and that fake laugh... definitely something's going on and Wyatt was more and more eager to know.

"Yeah, right, if a girl says nothing happened, there's something itchy going on. You said that yourself when I broke up with Serena Caitlin." –Wyatt couldn't be easily fooled.

"Caitlinhasacrushonjude!" –Jen shouted without pausing, to make this sentence as short as it's possible. Then she zipped her mouth and waited for Wyatt's reaction.

"So?" –He asked, not being shocked at all.

"What do you mean 'So'? That's unbelievable! That shouldn't happen! That's sick and..." –Jen's mouth couldn't stop moving.

"Waiiiiiiiiiit, calm down Jen. Don't say You didn't spot that butterflies and roses when Cait talked with Jude. It was obvious to me since the time you took Jude as your fake date." –Wyatt said and took a glance at Caitlin, seeing only a relief and a thankful smile.

"But...eeeehhh... But she... him... them... Ah goddamit! Even you against me Wyatt?" –Jen didn't know what to say. She thought of an opposite reaction. And now she realized she's the only one against such relationship, without allies.

"Calm down Jen and look at Caitlin. And talk with her, and I'll be going. Glad to help you Cait, no need to thank me. Take care and see what's Jude doing, I didn't see him for a while" –He stood up, sipped the last drop of his coffee and headed out to the Mall exit, as he was already off work.

-"Thanks Wyatt! You're the best friend!" –Caitlin shouted and waved as he was already few meters away. –"And about you..."- She Gave Jen the Evil Eye. –"How could you? You're... You... like an evil younger sister! You can't stand that I'm happy with my feelings and that's only my business who can be my date and who can't!"

Jen remained silent. In her head there was a real storm of feelings and thoughts, she tried to work out any possible scenarios of what's going to happen next. Will Cait be happy with Jude? Are they meant for each other? What will happen when they brake up? What the hell is going on with everybody here?

She eventually broke the silence: "So tell him."

"Tell him what?" –Cait was surprised.

"Tell him how you feel, tell him that you have a crush on him and want to date him. Tell him that and I won't say anything and believe that you really have something going with Jude. But if you're too afraid to do that- leave him be and find some other guy, because such fear means one thing- you don't really fell something for him, it's merely a fascination. You got that? " –Jen's words were true. She didn't believe that Caitlin could really think about Jude as "The One", if you think about her other "The Ones" which left her after one day. This was going to be the test for Caitlin's feelings and she had to pass it, if she wanted to continue more serious relationship with Jude.

"Ok" –She said- "I'll tell him as soon as I find him" –She quickly took off her Lemon Hat, closed the Lemon and started to look for her newest love interest.

-----

At the same time in Khaki Barn Jonesy and Nikki had a serious make out session on a pile of sweaters.

"You look stunning Nikki"

"Yeah, I know."

"Oooooh, what self confidence we have here, miss Wong!"

They started to make fun of each other in a lovely way, then started to kiss. Nikki was already in her lingerie and Jonesy only in his boxers. Strong passion and hormones were in the air, so the make out quickly became something more.

"You feel comfortable?" –Jonesy ask caringly.

"Sure I am... This is our second time, right?"

"Yup"

"Well, I hope I'll make you more happy than before... you know, I..."

"Nik, I've told you... It was great, nothing to worry about. Now, relax babe..." –Jonesy carefully put his lips on her neck and begun to go further down with his tongue.

"Ok. I'm all yours..." –She closed her eyes and let Jonesy take off her bra...


	7. Resolving

_Hah, told ya it will be faster this time. Not fast enough, but still, a bit quicker than before :) Here it is, almost the end, only one chapter after this left. Have fun._

_

* * *

_

**Resolving**

„God, what should I do, what should I do?" –In Caitlin's head many thoughts were fighting. She hadn't got a clue where did Jude go, and much worse- she didn't know what to tell him. But without this "ultimate showdown" she couldn't prove Jen, that her feelings toward Jude are pure and true.

She walked through whole Mall and Jude was nowhere to find. It was almost closing time, so she decided to find help. But no one was there, Wyatt was already at home, Jen was packing her bag and waiting for Cait and Jude in penalty Box, to be sure that they talked about whole this strange crush. And the happy Nikki-Jonesy couple? Where were they? Cait decided to seek for them, Jonesy was Jude's best friend and could know where the blonde skater has gone.

"If Jude's nowhere to be found, then..." –Caitlin was thinking loudly. She went straight to the Khaki Barn- that was the first place to look for Nikki, and where's Nikki, there's almost certainly Jonesy.

She saw huge security curtains down. Khaki was obviously closed.

"That's not possible, Nikki always drag along home with me and Jonesy, cause my house is not so far from their neighborhood..." –Cait was thinking loudly again. She tried to push the door... and they were closed only on one, weak chain lock. That could mean one thing- someone is still inside, maybe counting money from the counter or folding new sweaters for tomorrow and left the door practically open. Cait tried again, pushing harder. Still nothing, so she decided to knock.

"Hello, Nikki, are you there? Hello?" –She hoped that today it's Nikki's turn to close the shop and she'll be still there.

She heard only a short rumble, some two voices whispering and a few moments later she heard Nikki's voice:

"Cait, wait a sec!" –She shouted.

But it was too late- another push and Caitlin managed to open weakly closed door. Her face expression was like in MasterCard commercials- priceless. She saw naked Nikki lying on a bunch of sweaters and Jonesy quickly dressing, in his boxers and shirt half on. They've both froze, staring at Cait.

"Eerrrr... Cait, it's not what it looks like..." –Nikki tried "innocent girl" look, but Caitlin wasn't as clueless as Jude in some topics. Especially those involving lipsticks, chick flicks, shades of pink and last but not least- couples and sex.

"So what does it look like? Don't say you were learning to tomorrow's math test... You... you were..." –It was hard for Cait to say the exact word, heck, she didn't even considered it possible for someone her age "doing it". Well, she was an "uptown girl" type, and her boy experiences always ended before something more serious could happen. And seeing her two friends in such awkward situation made her blush even more than them.

"Yes, we were Cait. Is it a crime?" –Nikki regained her confidence seeing that Cait is the most embarrassed by the whole moment.

"N-no, but... but... "

"Listen, just don't tell anyone else, okay Cait?" -Jonesy joined that strange conversation. –"Please, let it be our little secret... You can keep a secret, can you?"

Jonesy knew, that Cait sometimes couldn't stop babbling about everything which she had heard or seen. It would be a miracle if Lemon girl kept the newly discovered "mature" affair to herself. But, surprisingly Caitlin said:

"All right, I won't tell anyone, I swear on my credit card"

"That's a major vow here Caitlin. You and your credit card are likely bonded forever. You sure you won't tell?" –Nikki still wasn't convinced of Cait's seriousness.

"Hundred percent sure. I've got some more important things to do than telling everyone you've slept with each other."

"Wow, and what can be more major than that?" –All embarrassment and unfriendly atmosphere was gone, now the couple was interested in Caitlin's "more important things".

"I need to find Jude. Quick."

"Pheeew, so, Jen finally got you? You have to tell him, right?" –Jonesy knew what was going to happen at the Lemon, his predictions were accurate. Jen was always bossy and little jealous, so she made Caitlin tell Jude her feelings. He laughed inside and waited for Cait's reaction. But instead Nikki responded first.

"What tell who? Sorry, I'm little confused out here, Jonesy, did you forget to tell me something?"

"Oh, didn't I mention the little cat fight between two girls because of Jude? Don't tell me you didn't notice the whole cuddly and sweetheart tension between Lemon and Spaced Out guy Nikki!"

"Yeah, I've noticed that, but when did it become that serious? Sheeesh, Cait, what happens when you don't tell Jude the so called true feelings?" -Nikki made quotation marks in the air saying last two words.

"Well... I must forget about Jude and never ever count on anything between him and me..."

"Or what? If so, Jen will drown you in the fountain? Or hang in the Christmas Tree next year?" –Nikki was fully back to her good, old sarcastic mood.

"You don't understand... If I won't tell him, it could mean that the whole crush is a bull, that I'm yet again crushing like crazy on the nearest guy, who happened to be Jude this time. If I can for once say what I truly feel, that might mean something really serious..." –Cait was staring at the floor saying that.

"Well, so why don't we help you find that Skater Freak. Later we can tie him, so he won't bail when you will be ready to say the words" –Nikki was really into the whole "Help Caitlin" operation. –"Are you in girl?"

"Totally! Thanks Nikki!" – Cait hugged her friend tightly with a big smile on her face.

"So, I don't think I have much choice... All right, let's find Jude. He can't be far away, the Mall isn't closed yet. And even if he had gone home, we all know where he lives, right?" –Jonesy joined the searching party.

Nikki closed Khaki Barn (this time really did it) and handed out her cell phone to Caitlin.

"Here. make a call. Jude is in my phonebook as "Escalator Suicide""

Cait quickly chose the right number. But There were four or five beeps and no one was answering.

"Heck, what is happening with him? Don't tell me he's paralyzed by this hellish and stinky sport cream Jen once gave him" –Nikki was afraid that something might have happened to Jude. leaving this guy for 5 minutes could mean a disaster to him and the whole Mall. But Cait was more worried.

"What could happen to him... Oh god, I hope he's all right!"

They've searched the whole Mall. It was already closing time, lights were slowly shutting down. Only one person except them was still inside. Ron.

"What are you doing here, punks? It's one minute to total shutdown of this shopping place, and no one is supposed to be inside. So get out, now maggots!" –As always, Rent-a-Cop was in his drill sergeant pose.

"But chief, we're looking for our friend. You know, the blonde guy on a board? Jude?" -Jonesy tried to make this confrontation really friendly.

"You mean the Hang Ten? Yeah, I saw him. When he was running away with you, Maggot! ... oh, wait... actually, he was later running alone... or rather riding on his evil board of destruction toward the exit. Yes, he was too fast, even for me. He's not here, definitely. Now- get out of my way! I've got a night watch!"

Three friends got out quickly. Ron wasn't a guy you want to mess with.

"I've called his home. He's not there" –Cait was really sad and upset.

"No worries girl, we'll find him. Think Jonesy, where would you go, if you were Jude? A running Jude?"

"Hmmmm... No idea. But... oh, wait. When he was heartbroken after Starr became Nebula, he went..."

"To shake off some bad feelings!" –Cait shouted. –"I know where he is. He once told me about this place. Place where he can be alone for a moment!"

"Why didn't he tell me? I'm his best compadre afer all" –Jonesy sounded a little jealous.

"Jonesy, it's a delicate girl-to-boy matter. All right Cait, lead the way!" –Nikki was really excited and forgot about the whole "Cait catching them in intimate situation" problem.

* * *

_All right, one more to go. It should be somewhere around first days of June. Stay tuned and R&R  
_


End file.
